Macavity's Plan
by Demetergirl
Summary: Macavity thinks up an evil plan, and Misto overhears it. Can he save the day in time? Rated PG13 for clamatic elements. Did I word that right? PLEASE read and review! CHAPTER 7 UP! COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning of a Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, no matter how many times I wish upon a star. ("Stupid Falling Stars!"Demetergirl thinks to herself.) Anyways, please enjoy the story, and PLEASE review!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Bad Day

"So, Bustopher, how have ye been lad?" said an orange tabby tom in a Scottish drawl to a rather large black tom. "Fine my boy," said Bustopher Jones, "And how about you dear Skimble? Railway business treating you well?" Skimbleshanks chuckled and replied, "I can't complain, lad, I can't complain." The two cats were chatting in front of the train station of the Sleeping Car Express, where the Railway Cat worked. Suddenly out of no where there was a flash of light and a small black tom appeared. "Well, well," said Bustopher happily, "If it isn't my dear nephew, Misto." He began to walk towards Misto, but stopped dead in his tracks staring at his nephew, "What's wrong boy?" For he had noticed that Misto was shaking all over. Misto looked up, his white face was covered in blood emanating from a gash down the right side of his face, "Macavity!" he whispered, fearfully, and then fell over, unconscious.

>. 

Skimble and Bustopher rushed to Misto's side, "Misto! Misto!" Bustopher was shouting, panic and fear engulfing him. Skimble held Misto's paw up and felt for a pulse, 'He still has a strong pulse," he said, "I'm going to get something to clean that gash with." He ran off and came back two minutes later with a wet washcloth and a saucer of milk. He set the saucer down in front of Misto and knelt to clean his face. Misto began to stir when the wet cloth touched his face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered wide open and began trying to fight with Skimble. "Calm down, laddie, it's only it's only me!" Misto relaxed and blinked a few times to focus his eyes, "Skimble?" he said, confused. "Yes, lad, it's me." Skimble said, finishing cleaning Misto's face. He set the washcloth down and picked up the milk, "Drink this," he said. Misto sat up and began to walk away, "Thank you for taking care of me," he said, "but I have to get back to the junkyard." "Oh no you don't laddie," Skimble said grabbing him, "You're going to tell us what happened right now." "But I have to warn the other Jellicles!" Misto said, urgently. "Why!" Bustopher asked. Misto looked at the two toms and decided he should tell them, arguing would only take up time. "Okay I'll tell you." he said. The three toms sat down and he began his story.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but you know how I love to keep ya'll in suspense! (Demetergirl laughs evilly, "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!") More chapters to come soon! 


	2. Misto's Story

Disclaimer: CATS doesn't belong to me, refer to chapter one for who it belongs too.

* * *

Chapter 2: Misto's Story

"I was walking back to the junkyard when I sensed someone's presence not far away. I jumped onto a box and headed to where the sense was coming from. Jumping from box to box I finally heard voices. I crouched low on the box and shimmied to the edge and looked down onto a terrible scene. There was Macavity standing in the middle of a circle of his henchcats, formulating a plan. I over heard him saying that they were going to take the Jellicle Junkyard by storm and imprison all of the Jellicles." "How is he planning to do this, boy?" Bustopher asked. "A surprise attack, the Jellicles won't be suspecting it. All he has to do is capture one and then the rest will do whatever he asks out of fear that he will hurt his prisoner. I have to warn them!" he finished and began to run off again. "Hold up there lad," Skimble said, once again grabbing him, "You're not going anywhere without me as back-up. Macavity may already be there with his henchcats. If so, you will be outnumbered by about forty to one!" "Fine," Misto said, anxious to go warn the others. "Good," Skimble said, "Bustopher, I'm sorry lad, but you're going to have to go home. I'm afraid that you aren't really in good enough shape to battle." Bustopher, Looking somewhat relieved, replied, "Alright, be careful you two, and take good care of my nephew Skimble." And he waddled off.

>. 

Skimble and Misto began to make their way to the junkyard. They traveled in silence for a few minutes, and then Skimble spoke, "You know laddie, that story you told earlier didn't explain that scratch on your face." Misto stayed quiet for a few moments before replying, "Macavity sensed my presence and attacked me without warning. I managed to disappear, but not before a small battle." Misto touched the gash on his face, absentmindedly, and remained silent. Skimble just looked at him and stayed silent as well.

>. 

The two walked on, they were about ten feet from the junkyard entrance when Misto froze. "What is it lad?" Skimble asked. Misto grabbed him, said "This way" and led him to the back entrance of the junkyard. Misto peeked around the corner, then turned to Skimble, "Okay," he said, "follow me and be sure not to get any closer than I am, and also, when I stop be sure to stop too, and be as still as possible." "Why?" Skimble asked. "Because," Misto said gravely, "Macavity might sense us."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW? (Demetergirl makes her best Jemima eyes) How can you resist the Jemima eyes! Anyway, I really like this story so far, please tell what you think! Criticism welcome!

P.S. This chapter goes out to all my friends from school, especially the ones who actually read and review it! LUL!


	3. Macavity Gets His Way, Well Almost

Disclaimer: CATS still doesn't belong to me! It still belongs to the same people as it did in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3: Macavity Gets His Way (Well Almost)

The two toms entered the junkyard and slowly, Misto in the lead, climbed up a pile of junk, being careful not to make a sound. When they reached the top Misto stopped and Skimble stopped next to him. When the two peeked over into the center of the junkyard and gasped. There were about fifty stray cats and about twenty Jellicles battling, cats were flying in every direction. Suddenly Macavity yelled at the top of his voice, "FREEZE!" All of the Jellicles and all of Macavity's henchcats looked at him in surprise, but found out why he stopped the battle quickly.

>. 

Macavity moved slowly from the shadows into the center of the junkyard, holding Jellylorum. Misto looked at Skimble, whose face had turned pale, it had long been known that Skimble and Jelly were mates, "He had better put her down if he knows what's good for him," Skimble muttered. "Skimble," Misto whispered warningly, "Stay put!" Skimble looked at him indignantly, but stayed where he was and listened to what was going on below them. "Put her down, Macavity," Munkustrap ordered. "No, I don't think I will, thanks," Macavity said evilly, "Why don't you try and take her from me and see what happens?" Munkustrap just glared at him, not taking even one step towards the Mystery Cat. "That's what I thought," Macavity said, "Now you are all to do as I say, or else. Any questions?" All of the Jellicles glared at Macavity, but were too afraid that he would hurt Jelly to speak. "Good," Macavity said, "First someone is going to tell me where Demeter is, any volunteers?" Macavity looked around in mock expectancy. He noticed Munkustrap shift his position slightly. He smiled, sauntered over to the silver tabby, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Move." Munkustrap glared right back at his brother and firmly said, "No." "Very well," Macavity said, "Griddlebone, hold Jellylorum for me." Griddlebone grabbed Jelly and held her tightly. "Now I'm going tell you nicely one more time, Munkustrap. Move." Munkustrap looked at Macavity defiantly and said, "And one more time I am going to tell you, no." Macavity and Munkustrap glared at each other as the junkyard looked on in dead silence. Suddenly Macavity slashed Munkustrap on the side of the face.

>. 

Munkustrap yelped when Macavity hit him, and flew to the side. Revealing a screaming Demeter, "Munkustrap!" she shouted, horror-stricken. She tried to run to her fallen protector, but Macavity caught her with his arm, knocking the wind out of her. In the moments Demeter was trying to catch her breath Macavity grabbed her. "Hey sweetheart! Happy to see me?" Macavity said menacingly. Demeter had been staring at Munkustrap lying on the ground unconscious. She turned her head, as she couldn't turn her body because Macavity had her arms held behind her back, and looked at Macavity, anger coming over her usual timidness, "Hmm, let me think…" the gold and black queen said sarcastically, trying to have an attitude even though she was on the brink of tears, "NO!" "Sorry to hear that sweetie," Macavity said, laughing maliciously, "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, take Demeter to where she will be staying." All of the Jellicles stared at Macavity in shocked silence, Misto and Skimble looked at each other and mouthed, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?" "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!" Victoria said suddenly, she stared at Macavity questioningly. Macavity looked at her, and then at the other Jellicles confused faces, he grinned evilly, "You didn't know?" he said quietly, "They're my agents." Everyone gasped, even Misto and Skimble, who were still hiding. Macavity's grin grew even wider and he said, "In fact, Mungojerrie is my top agent." Jerrie and Teazer sidled up next to the ginger tom, their heads down and their eyes not meeting anyone else's. "Ah! Here they are now!" Macavity said, "Aren't you going to say hello to your friends?" he asked them delightedly. "'ello," Teazer mumbled in her cockney accent, not looking up. "Now Rumpleteazer it's not polite to not look at your guests," Macavity said. Teazer looked up, tears in her eyes, "'ello." She said again. "Good girl," Macavity said delighted, "Now you two be careful while transporting Demeter, I don't want anything to happen to her. Understand?" Jerrie and Teazer nodded. "TRAITORS!" yelled Demeter, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Jerrie and Teazer looked at her, and then at all of the other Jellicles. They noticed all of the queens crying, they say all of the toms were staring at them in disbelief, they saw that Munkustrap had regained consciousness and was staring at them. The two troublemakers then looked at each other and nodded. Jerrie stepped in front of Teazer and turned to face Macavity, "No." he said in his distinct cockney accent.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More suspense, I love suspense! PLEASE review and tell me what you think!

**Tsuki-Tsu: **Thanks so much for your reviews, and don't worry, I take the CATS fanatic remark as a compliment! I hope you like this chapter too! Oh, and there will be a slightly longer battle later in the story. I haven't really gotten the hang of writing battles yet, but the later one is pretty good, so keep reading!


	4. Macavity's Orders and Misto's Plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own CATS! See the first chapter to see who it belongs to.

* * *

Chapter 4: Macavity's Orders and Misto's Plan

"What!" Macavity said in disbelief. "We will not take 'er." Jerrie replied firmly. "Are you refusing to do a direct order, Mungojerrie?" "Yes, Oi suppose Oi am." "So what are you saying?" "Oi'm sayin'… Macavity, me an' Teazer quit." The henchcats gasped and stared at Macavity, "No one quits my agency and gets away with it," he said, darkly, "Take them away!" he said quickly. Two large henchcats grabbed Jerrie and Teazer and dragged them kicking and screaming away. "I guess I will have to escort Demeter myself," Macavity said in mock-annoyance. He turned to all of the Jellicles, "I will be leaving my henchcats here with you tonight. Griddlebone release Jellylorum." Griddlebone let go of Jelly and she ran to the others. "Since I can't be here to watch you, here's how I want things done." He walked over to Jelly and Jenny and glared at them, "You two are to take the kittens and stay in the car, understand?" Jelly and Jenny nodded their heads fearfully, and ran to the car, "Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera, Electra, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, come here!" Jenny said, Jelly hiding behind her. All of the kittens, except for Jemmi ran over and jumped into the open trunk of the TSE1. "Jemima, come on!" Jenny said, glancing at Macavity fearfully. Jemmi stayed where she was behind Plato. Macavity began to advance slowly toward the two, Jemmi cringed behind Plato, Plato looked at Macavity fearful for Jemmi's safety. He then turned and looked at her, his eyes telling her to go. Jemmi nodded that she understood, kissed him on the cheek and ran to the TSE1 and jumped into the trunk with the others. Macavity smiled, evilly, "Good," Macavity said, "Now, the rest of the queens are to stay at the washing machine, understand?" Macavity looked around, Bomb, Cassandra, Exotica, and Tantomile nodded fearfully and ran to, and jumped into, the large washing machine, their eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Excellent," Macavity said gleefully," the rest of you, except for Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger are to stay in that large pipe, the one that is caved-in, in the back." Plato, Alonzo, Coricopat, and Rumpus Cat, who was thinking that he picked a bad day to visit the junkyard, glared at Macavity before entering the pipe. Macavity's smile grew wider as he looked at his two brothers, who were standing side by side glaring at him. Macavity nodded his head and two of his henchcats came up behind Munkustrap and Tugger and restrained them. The two toms struggled against their captors grasp, but gave up when Macavity put one of his paws on Demeter's shoulder, so they could see his unsheathed claws. "You'll never get away with this Macavity!" Munkustrap said defiantly. Macavity walked towards his brother, looked him square in the eye, and said, "Oh, but I already have." Munkustrap and Tugger looked at their brother, horrified. "Take them away." Macavity ordered, and Munkustrap and Tugger were dragged out of the junkyard. Macavity turned to his remaining henchcats, "Griddlebone you're in charge. I'll be back in the morning. Goodbye all," he said evilly to the Jellicles and exited the junkyard, taking Demeter with him.

Misto looked at Skimble and signaled that they should leave. They climbed down the junkpile and entered the alley so that they wouldn't be heard by the henchcats. "So what are we going to do?" Misto asked the older, more experienced tom. "We're going to rescue them, lad," Skimble replied simply. Misto nodded, then pricked up his ears, "Someone's here," he said looking around. They both fell silent and listened. Suddenly they heard a footstep near the trashcan. Misto conjured some lightning in his paws, "Who's there?" he said firmly. "Whoa! Misto don' shoo'!" said a familiar Cockney male voice, "Yeah! I's ju' us." And with that Jerrie and Teazer stepped from the shadows. "Teazer! Jerrie!" Misto said, confused, "I thought Macavity had you two taken away!" "Yeah, well, It'll take a lo' more than a few o' Macavity's 'enchcats to lock us up," Jerrie said proudly. "An' the'e's nothin' at oll to be done abou' tha'!" Teazer said, smiling.. "Well, we're glad you two are safe," Skimble said, "Now we have to figure out a plan to rescue everyone."

The four sat in silence, thinking. "We coul' jus' barge in an' foight," Jerrie said. The others looked at him with "I don't think that will work" expressions. "Alwrigh', so maybe I' wasn' such a goo' idea," he said, shrugging. The others nodded and went back to thinking. Twenty minutes later Misto smiled and said, "I think I've got it!" The others looked at him and he told them his plan. When he finished the others were all smiling and praised him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me!

**Bombalurinasara: **Thanks for the review, you're such a sweet heart!


	5. Misto's Plan in Action

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Misto's Plan in Action

It was midnight in the junkyard. Normally everyone would be sleeping, but not tonight. Tonight the Jellicles lay awake in their designated spots, fearful that they may be catnapped, or worse. Misto was hiding in shadow under a chair at the top of the junkpile, watching the scene below intently. He knew Teazer, Jerrie, and Skimble were down there hiding. He also knew that if his plain failed, they would all be in a fix. Suddenly he heard a slight "Mew. Mew," come from somewhere in the junkyard. That was the signal. Misto turned his attention to the entrance of the junkyard. He saw Jerrie step into the junkyard, in full view of Macavity's henchcats. "It's Mungojerrie!" He must have escaped, grab him!" Griddlebone screamed and ran at Jerrie. Just before she reached him, Misto concentrated on Jerrie and lifted him into the air. Griddlebone stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Jerrie. "Relax Griddlebone," Jerrie said, still hovering, "Oi didn' escape." "Y-y-you m-m-mean t-to s-say th-th-that—" "Oi'm a ghost, yes," Jerrie said calmly. All of the cats were staring at Jerrie now. Misto saw Skimble and Teazer out of the corner of eye sneaking over to the car. "Why are you here!" Griddlebone asked Jerrie. "Well Oi'm 'ere ta 'aunt ya," he answered simply, as though it was perfectly obvious. Misto saw Skimble and Teazer leading the kittens, Jelly, and Jenny to a good hiding spot. "Haunt me!" Griddlebone yelled, panicking, "Why me!" "Because you we'e the one 'oo 'eld me when Macavity wan'ed me an' Teaza!" Jerrie yelled at her. "B-b-but—" Griddlebone stuttered. "No buts," Jerrie said authoritatively. Misto saw Teazer leading Bomb, Tantomile, Exotica, and Cassandra to the hiding place. That just left the toms, Misto hoped their ghost charade would work long enough. "I'm sorry Jerrie!" Griddlebone said, crying, "What can I do to keep you from haunting me!" she asked. "Ya can leave the junkya'd," he said. "We can't," Griddlebone said desperately, "Macavity would kill us!" Misto saw Skimble get the last of the toms to the hiding place. He fired a lightning bolt at the henchcats, making it look like Jerrie had thrown in. The cats scattered, running and screaming out of the junkyard. Griddlebone was yelling over her shoulder, "Fine, Jerrie, we'll leave!"

>. 

Once all of the henchcats had left Jerrie burst out laughing, this surprised Misto so much he lost his concentration and dropped Jerrie. "I'm sorry Jerrie!" Misto said, laughing and running to his friend. Teazer ran up to Jerrie and gave him a hug and a kiss, "You we'e grea' Jerrie!" she exclaimed. Misto looked around and saw Skimble and Jelly embracing. Suddenly h e was nearly knocked over by a white furball, "Vicki!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I'm so glad you're safe," Vicki said, crying. "I thought Macavity might have gotten you!" She looked at his face and saw his wound, "What happened!" she asked him worried. "Nothing, it's not important," Misto replied, "I'm so glad you're okay!" and he kissed her.

>. 

"Alright lads, and lasses, we have to save Munkustrap, Tugger, and Demeter," Skimble stated to the Jellicles. "We can lea' a search party to Macavity's lair," Jerrie said, Teazer standing next to him nodding her head. "Perfect!" Skimble said, "Who volunteers?" Every cat in the junkyard raised their paw. "Okay, we can't take everyone," Skimble said, "so I'm going to have to choose." He looked around, and then nodded. "Okay lads and lasses, here's my decision: Me, Misto, Jerrie, Teazer, Alonzo, and Plato." Everyone else groaned, they wanted to help too! "Jenny and Jelly, you two are in charge," Skimble said, and then turned to his search party, "Okay lads," Teazer looked at him reproachfully, "and lass" he said fairly, "let's move out!" The five toms and Teazer set out Jerrie leading the pack.

>. 

"So what's the plan, Skimble?" Alonzo asked. The rescue party was hiding behind some barrels in front of Macavity's lair, a warehouse down by the docks. "We could scare them with that ghost trick again," Plato suggest. Misto looked at him and said, "Won't work. They know Jerrie and Teazer escaped." "He's right," Skimble said, "We'll have to think of something else." Just then Jerrie and Teazer reappeared from checking out the outside of the warehouse. "The'e's two 'enchcats gua'ding the entrance," Teazer reported to Skimble. "Me an' Teaza can distract 'em," Jerrie told Skimble. Skimble opened his mouth to reply but Misto beat him to it, "No," Jerrie and Teazer looked at Misto. Misto shrugged and said, "You two know your way around Macavity's layer, and we don't." "Misto's right," Skimble said, "Someone else will have to distract the guards." "We will," Plato said. "Yeah!" Alonzo agreed. "Alright," Skimble said, "while Plato and Alonzo distract the henchcats Misto, Jerrie, Teazer, and I will sneak into the layer. Once we're in we will split into two parties, Me and Teazer, and Jerrie and Misto. Then we will split up and search for Demeter, Munkustrap, and Tugger. Are we ready, lads?" Teazer once again shot him another reproachful look," and lass," he said. Everyone nodded that they were ready. Skimble, Misto, Jerrie, and Teazer moved closer to the layer, taking care to stay hidden. Plato and Alonzo moved out into the open, "Oh look Alonzo, it's a couple of Macavity's stupid henchcats," Plato said, pointing and laughing at the guards. "You're right Plato," Alonzo said smiling, "Macavity's henchcats are idiots!" The henchcats looked at each other, amazed at the two toms audacity. Then they turned and looked at the two toms who had insulted them. One of the yelled, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Jellicles!" "Why don't you come say that to our faces," Plato yelled back. The two henchcats looked at Plato and Alonzo for a split second and then ran at the two Jellicles. The four cats began a fierce fight, and while they were fighting Skimble, Teazer, Misto, and Jerrie snuck in. The four split into the two search parties and parted, Skimble and Teazer going one way and Misto and Jerrie the other.

* * *

A/N: More suspense, YAY! So anyways, how did you like it? PLEASE review 

**Bombalurinasara:**I'm glad that you liked the last chapter!

**Tsuki-Tsu**:Thanks for the compliment, I am evil,aren't I! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. In Macavity's Lair

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: In Macavity's Lair

Misto and Jerrie were walking down the dark hallway when they heard loud thumps coming from behind one of the doors. Then they heard a voice, "Munk, cut it out. You're going to hurt yourself." Misto recognized it as Tugger's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT—TO—CALL—ME—MUNK!" They heard Munkustrap yell at Tugger. Misto tried the handle on the door, "Locked," he whispered. Misto concentrated on the lock and said "Door open!" Misto and Jerrie heard the lock click open and he tried the handle again. It turned, and he pushed the door open a crack, and peeked inside. He turned to Jerrie and said, "Come on, the coast is clear." Jerrie nodded and followed Misto through the door.

>. 

There were boxes lying all over the room and a large cage in the center. In the cage were Munkustrap and Tugger. Misto and Jerrie ran up to the cage, "Munkustrap, Tugga," Jerrie said. The two turned around, "Misto! Jerrie!" Munkustrap said, surprised. Misto opened the lock on the cage and threw the door open, "Are you guys alright?" he asked. "We're fine," Tugger replied, "Glad to see you two are okay as well." "Have you found Demeter?" Munkustrap asked, worriedly. Misto opened his mouth to reply, but someone else in the room answered for him, and that someone wasn't Jerrie. "No they haven't," a voice said evilly. And with that the door slammed shut and Macavity stepped into view.

>. 

"So" Skimble said, "Where do you think Macavity would keep Demeter, Munkustrap, and Tugger?" "Well," Teazer responded, "'e woul' keep Demeta sepera' from Tugga an' Munkustrap." Skimble smiled, he always found Teazer's thick Cockney accent a little funny. "Oi don't know whe'e 'e woul' keep Tugga an' Munkustrap," Teazer continued, "bu' 'e woul' probably keep Demeta in 'is room." "Do you know where his room is, lass?" "Yea." "Then lead the way," said Skimble and he followed Teazer down the hall.

>. 

When the reached the end of the long hallway Teazer peered around the corner and then motioned Skimble to follow her. When they arrived in the middle of this new hall Teazer turned to face a door, Skimble looked at it too. The door was a deep shade of ginger and had a gold plaque the words, "The Hidden Paw" emblazoned on it, "He's not very subtle, is he?" Skimble said. Teazer smiled and shook her head. Skimble tried the door, and to no one's surprise it was locked. Skimble looked at Teazer and asked, "How are we going to get the door open?" Teazer didn't answer, but examined the lock instead. Suddenly she extracted her claws and stuck one into the keyhole. She turned her claw back and forth in the lock until they heard it click. Teazer giggled and her paw flew to her mouth s she blushed. Skimble smiled and gently patted her on t he back. Teazer smiled back at him and slowly opened the door.

>. 

Demeter was worried sick. She didn't know what had happened to Munkustrap or Tugger when Macavity brought them to his lair. Even though they were Macavity's own brothers, Demeter wouldn't put it past the Napoleon of Crime to harm them. She was also worried about her friends back in the junkyard, what if he hurt them? She was also trembling with fright for herself, who knew what Macavity would do to her when he returned to his room? She had tried everything to escape, from trying to remove the bars in the window to kicking the door. Nothing had worked. Suddenly Demeter stopped pacing, pricked her ears up, and stared at the door; she thought she heard movement on the other side. The door began to open slowly, and Demeter, making a split second decision, and knowing it may be her only chance pounced on the cat who entered. "Get offa me!" yelled a Cockney female voice. Demeter froze, "Teazer!" "Demeta!" The two friends looked at each other and then Demeter got off of Teazer and helped her up. They embraced as Skimble entered, "Are you all right, lass?" he asked Demeter, she gave him a hug as her answer. He patted her on the back and then she backed away, "Where are Munkustrap and Tugger?" she asked. "Misto and Jerrie are looking for them," Skimble replied. "Well," Demeter said, "we must look for them as well." Skimble and Teazer stared as Demeter walked out the door, and then followed her.

>. 

"Where is she?" Munkustrap asked his brother. "Oh, come now, Munkustrap," Macavity said, teasingly, "Do you really think I would tell you where Demeter is?" "I think you had better," Munkustrap said coldly, slowly advancing towards the ginger tom. "Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't," Macavity said, threateningly. Munkustrap pounced, but Macavity had been ready for this and side-stepped the silver tom. Munkustrap was unable to stop himself and hit the wall behind Macavity. As he hit the hard wall he gave a short yelp of pain and fell to the floor in a daze. Tugger, Misto, and Jerrie ran to help him, but before they had got even halfway to him, Macavity grabbed him, and just stood there. He held Munkustrap's paws behind his back and had his free paw, claws extracted, held high above Munkustrap's head, "Don't move," he told Tugger, Jerrie, and Misto evilly. The three stopped short and glared at Macavity. He smiled and said, "Now move back a little, where I can see you better," they took two steps back, "good." By now Munkustrap had come out of his daze. He began to struggle against Macavity's grip, "Hold still!" Macavity hissed at him, "Or I'll slice you in half!" But Munkustrap kept struggling, suddenly, Macavity yelled, "That's it!" and he brought down his paw.

* * *

A/N: More suspense, don't ya'll just love me! (Demetergirl smiles and giggles evilly) 

**Bombalurinasara: **So what do you think! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer! XOXO!

**xX13Kitten13Xx: **I know you reviewed chapter 3, but I thought I would put you in this chapter since chapter three was ages ago, thanks for beginning to use my other nickname! Don't you think it's cute! Thanks for reviewing!

**Puddycat: **I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Tsuki-Tsu**: Thanks for reviewing!To answer your question, Misto is a magic cat, so making Jerrie float would be easy for him!


	7. Demeter Saves the Day

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Demeter Saves the Day

"Demeter, we have to leave!" Skimble said, "That's what we decided on, that as soon as we had found someone we would escape!"

"No," Demeter said crossly, "I will not leave Munkustrap behind!"

"Sh!" said Teazer, sharply, "Listen!"

They all froze and listened. They heard voices coming from a door down the hall. They ran quietly to it, and opened it a crack. They saw Misto, Jerrie, and Tugger standing stock-still glaring at Macavity. For a minute Demeter couldn't figure out why, all she could see of Macavity was his back and a paw that was raised in the air. Then she saw a silver tom being held by the ginger tom. Munkustrap was struggling against Macavity but the Mystery Cat held-fast, suddenly she heard Macavity say, "That's it!" Demeter realized what he was going to do and burst into the room, fear for Munkustrap overtaking her timidness.

Just as Macavity was bringing his paw down he was tackled by a black and gold furball. The sudden hit caused him to release Munkustrap and fall to the floor. Macavity and Demeter became swirling mass of gold, ginger, black, and red. Macavity was trying to throw Demeter off of him, and Demeter was fighting back. She knew that if she tried to escape Macavity would be able to grab her, and she would lose the fight. Who knew what would happen to her if that happened? All the others could do was stand by and watch. They couldn't join the fight, because the two cats were moving so fast that there was a chance that they would hit Demeter. Finally Macavity was able to throw Demeter off of him, and before he could lunge at Demeter and finish the job he was hit by a silver and black tom. It took him less time to throw Munkustrap off of him, because he was so mad, but then Tugger attacked him, followed by Misto and then Jerrie, who gave Macavity such a good whack in the head that the ginger tom fell to the ground unconscious.

Munkustrap advanced towards his brother, anger coursing through his veins. He raised his paw, to make the final blow,

"NO!" yelled a voice.

Munkustrap looked behind him, and was surprised to see that Demeter, who was still on the floor where Macavity had thrown her, had been the one who had shouted.

"Demeter," he said surprised, "this tom is a murderer. He was going to kill me and Tugger. He has tried to kill Misto, Vicki, Electra, Etcy, Plato, Alonzo, and Jemmi,"

Demeter shivered at the near success Macavity had, had with the attempt on Jemima, their daughter.

"I know Munkustrap," she said, "But I don't want you to sink down to his level," she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to be in love with a murderer." Silent tears began to run down her face, Munkustrap lowered his paw and ran to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. "Munku," she whispered, "I trust you, and I don't want that trust to be ruined by what you do out of anger."

Munkustrap held her tightly and responded, "Demi, I promise I will _never_ ruin that trust." Demeter sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. "We will take him to Scotland Yard," Munkustrap said, "The cats there will know what to do with him." Demeter nodded, thankful that Munkustrap had not become a murderer.

Misto walked over to the only window in the room and said, "Window open."

The window popped open and he turned around to look at the others. Teazer and Jerrie were hugging, Demeter was crying and hugging Munkustrap, and Skimble was examining a nasty cut on Tugger's shoulder. Misto suddenly realized that his face was stinging again. He put his paw to his face and brought it back down; there was blood on his paw. He realized that his gash must have reopened.

"Come on everyone," Misto said.

"Yea, let's go, home," Skimble replied, "Jenny and Jelly can take care of our injuries when we get back to the junkyard. I'll take Macavity to Scotland Yard on the way." He turned around to grab Macavity, but the ginger tom had vanished. "What in the world!"

They all looked at where Macavity had been laying only a few minutes earlier, "Macavity's not there!" they all whispered in unison.

"We'll get him next time," Tugger said confidently.

And with that Skimble led them out of the lair, where Alonzo and Plato joined them, a little beat up, but okay. They all walked back to the junkyard, Skimble in the lead, followed by Munkustrap and Demeter hand-in-hand, then Jerrie and Teazer also holding hands, then Misto and Tugger, arms on each other's shoulders, and finally Alonzo and Plato, who were laughing at their antics they had performed on the henchcats.

* * *

A/N: This was the last chapter, YAY! I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Tsuki Tsu: **Don't worry, there is no such thing as a stupid question! How could you know if you've never seen the movie! So, what did you think of this chapter?

**Puddycat: **Sorry you hate suspense, but I can never resist it! I hope your sister's okay! LOL :)

**Sleeping Tiger: **Thanks for the advice, on this chapter I seperated the dialogue, I hope I did itcorrectly! Anyways I always find it easier to just use their nicknames, I think it gets the reader used to the use of the names by characters, but thanks for the advice anyways:) I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
